Benutzer Diskussion:Smaradauge
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Smaradauge. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 17:03, 12. Feb. 2012 Danke Silberfluss sobal ich ne Frage hab melde ich mich Smaradauge 17:53, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Herzlich Willkommen Hallo Smaragdauge, ich möchte dich herzlich hier bei uns im Wiki willkommen heißen und freue mich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist. Ich hoffe, dass du hier viel Spaß beim Stöbern und bearbeiten hast. Wie freuen uns über jede kleine Hilfe. Wenn du Fragen hast, kann du dich gerne an mich oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Weiterhin noch viel Spaß im Wiki und liebe Grüße Aki-chanSo long and thanks for all the fish! 12:37, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank Aki Smaradauge 13:00, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Bilder kannst du mit , und für , , bewerten. - 16:05, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi und Herzlich Willkommen hi und Herzlich Willkommen im Wiki. Dein Bro Falki (Falkenherz) Falkenherz 16:52, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) BITTE bitte und der Name passt du kannst mich aber auch Falki, Falko, Falke, Falkilone, Falkochino, BigF, BigFalki, BigBoss nennen Hallo Hallo, sry dass ich dir jetzt erst antworte. War vorhin weg. So zu deiner Frage, die Unterschriften kann man sich z.B. machen wenn man die Farben, Schrift usw anpasst. Wichtig wenn du eine Signatur haben willst musst du mir, folgendes nennen: *Schriftart: *Satz für die Signatur: *Farbe, farben, evtl auch Hexcodes der Farben: z.B. #FF0000 für Rot Damit ich nicht mehr so viel zu tun habe, da es auch Zeit in Anspruch nimmt eine Signatur zu erstellen LG 19:35, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hey, ich hab dir die Sig jetzt entworfen: Benutzer:Smaradauge/Sig. Ich hoffe die geht so. Meinst du das Dunkelblaue am Ende wirklich dahin soll, hab es erst einmal abgewandelt. ^^ Und welche Farbe soll dein Spruch haben? Hab ihn erst einmal grün gemacht. Wenn du die Signatur einbinden willst, gehe rechts oben in dein Profil unter Einstellungen und gib dort unter Signatur (Angepasste Signatur) folgenden Code ein: |[[User:Smaradauge|Smaradauge]]}}. Kreuze darunter das Kästchen an. LG 14:23, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Zusatz: Ich hab gemerkt, dass die Schriftart nicht richtig umgesetzt werden kann. Ich glaube du musst dir eine andere aussuchen. Okay. Hm die Schriftart kann nicht richtig abgebildet werden also die geht gar nicht. Deshalb müsstest du dir ne andere suchen. Aber da dir die Standardschrift auch gut gefällt, ist es ja kein Problem ^^ - 15:10, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Mangabilder Hallo Smaragd, also zu den Mangabildern. Kannst du die Bilder im Quelltext unter einfügen. Bei Größe setzt du am besten für selbst eingescannte Bilder 240 oder 250 ein. Zu der Unterschrift: du musst: |[[User:Smaradauge|Smaradauge]]}} einsetzen. LG 18:20, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi, Smaragd, hier ist meine Siggi : 19:23, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hi Smaragd, finde deine Bilder echt cool ^^. Du magst auch Mangas und Animes, oder? - LG 07:28, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde sie Bilder auch cool! 17:37, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Blog Hey Smaragd ^^ Toll, dass du mich deshalb nochmal fragst ^^ Direkt verschieben kann ich den Blog leider nicht aber du kannst ja einen Thread im Forum eröffnen und dann lösche ich den Blog hinterher ^^ LG 14:56, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du möchtest, dass die Kommentare der anderen erhalten bleiben, dann kannst du diese auch einfach ins Forum kopieren. Hinter dem Kommentar schreibst du dann einfach hinter einen - gez. xxx (also dann statt xxx den Namen des Users xD) ^^ Ich hoffe man kann einigermaßen verstehen was ich meine ^^ LG 19:31, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Klar, kein Problem, kann ich gern machen ^^ Du kannst ja schonmal den Forenbeitrag erstellen und ich füg dann die Kommis ein ^^ - Silber ^^ Ach, kein Problem ^^ Hab ich gern gemacht ^^ - Silva ^^ Spitzname Warum hast du den spitzname von meiner freundin Rotkehlchenflg geklaut? ^^ weil ihr spitzname ist keks :o Hey, naja ich weiß nicht der Name...der kommt aus dem chat weil ich mal voll durchgedreht bin wegen Keksen wie bis du drauf gekommen ? Rotkehlchenflug mhhh... naja is ja egal wenn du dich im irc channel nich so nennst is es egal aber wieso is da niemand mehr ? ich war nur paar tage weg und der ganze chat hat sich aufgelöst D: *heul* Rotkehlchen ne kann ich nich aber ich bin im wiki grad nich so aktiv ich hab einfach keine lust drauf trotzdem danke Rotkehlchen Das Bild Das Bild ist schön. Sind das auf dem Bild Schwarzstern und Ampferschweif als Junge? Die sind weder aus dem gleichen Clan, noch sind sie Geschwister. Aber das Bild ist trotzdem schön. Sonnen sturm 1 15:30, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde alle Bilder klasse !!!!!!!! Deine Citrusiiiiiiiiiiiii XD 21:10, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Feedback Hi Smaragd^^ Ich wollte mal deine Bilder bewerten. Ich glaube du hast sie falsch abgespeichert, deswegen sind sie auch so klein und es bleibt weißer Rand. Du musst erst auf das Bild klicken und es dann abspeichenrn. Vilt. liegt es auch an was anderem, aber nicht an dir. Ach j ich komme auch aus der Nähe von frankfut^^ 16:11, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hey Smaragdauge, danke dass du mir gezeigt hast wie man Nachrichten schreibt! LG! Silberstreif 17:37, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Siggi hi smaragd, sriftart ist mir egal.Spruch:not like my name.Spruchfarbe:dunkellila. Danke dass du sie machst^^ Eisfell 18:11, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi Smaragd, ihr dürftet jetzt auch mit euer Signatur im Juli Wiki unterschreiben können ^^. Viel Spaß - 15:55, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi,hier meine siggi: 17:43, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ES GEHT :) Ich hatte wahrscheinlich einen Rechtschreibefehler,ich habe es nähmlich jetzt kopiert und eingefügt. LG 17:47, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) find ich auch^^ lg 19:01, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi Smaragd, Ich weiß nicht wie man das mit den Hexcodes macht,die Siggi sollte orange-gelb werden,es wäre nett wenn du sie raussuchen würdest :) GLG Bernsteinpelz 14:17, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi Smaragd, Weißt du noch die Seite mit den Smileys für das Chat ?? LG Bernsteinpelz 15:51, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Nochmal Siggi Hallo Smaragd, die Siggi von Bernsteinpelz sieht gut aus ^^. Da danke ich dir vielmals. Es ist nett, dass du das für mich übernimmst :) - 12:12, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi,danke für die siggi,sie gefällt mir gut,nur könntest du Bernsteinpelz statt Bernstein schreiben ?? GLG Bernsteinpelz 12:18, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Problem Hi Smaragd, meinst du, wie Bernsteinpelz die Siggi nutzen kann? Oder was meinst du genau damit? - 16:22, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Okay, schreib den Leuten: 1. Schritt: Einstellungen aufrufen (die kann man ganz oben rechts beim Profil erreichen) 2. Folgendes in die Zeile angepasste Signatur einfügen: |[[User:Name|Name]]}} Bei Name einfach den Usernamen eintragen. 3. Das Häkchen bein: Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen setzen LG 17:55, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi Keks ich wollte nur Fragen, ob du in meinen Naruto Wiki beitreten willst (fallst du naruto magst)? melde dich bei deinem Freund Falke de Falko 13:18, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Mein Wiki also melde dich bei mir, info über diesem kästchenFalke de Falko 13:19, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke für die Siggi,sie ist echt toll :). Aber leider geht es irgendwie nicht (unten siehst du ja den Fehler).Warum nicht ?? LG 15:43, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey ^^ Sara Drachenherz 2 18:27, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi, Achso,hab ich überlesen xD,ich hab einfach kopiert und eingefügt. LG 13:09, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) PS.:Ist echt toll geworden ;) Siggi Kannst du mir bitte ein siggi machen? Benutzer: Weißpelz Motto: A heart of light and claws like thunder. Farbename: gold/dunkelgelb Mottofarbe: eisblau Schriftart (für alle): Journal Danke im Vorraus gez. Weißpelz 19:11, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Sieht richtig geil aus XD 17:02, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Ist perfekt ^^ Vielen Dank dafür! Kannst du mir noch sagen wie ich sie genau unter Einstellungen:Signatur einfügen kann? Mit Strg+C/V gehts bestimmt nicht xD Danke! Wurfelement 18:31, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke für die Erklärung, ich glaub jetzt klappt es. Danke danke! . 19:06, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sara :D DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper 19:04, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi, Ich hätte gern ne unterschrift die geht von türkis bis dunkelbla und der spruch heißt:Nussherz (in klein oben)Heartlove Und die Schrift ist so wie deine Siggi -Von Nussherz Hi, nochmal Irgendwie finde ich die siggi bei meinem profil und disskusionsseite nicht!Nussherz 16:01, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Thank , Aki hat sich nicht gemeldet.Danke , Sternenschimmer 16:19, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Siggi :) Hey Smaragd, wollte dich fragen ob du mir auch eine machen kannst ;) Name: Silberstreif Motto: Silver is more luxurious than gold Farbe: dunkelblau Mottofarbe: dunkelblau Schriftart: Vivaldi Danke!!! :) LG Silberstreif 14:02, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) cool die unterschrift ist gut, aber könnte man die viell größer machen? die is sonst so klein :D und könntest du vielleicht schreiben silver is more luxurious than gold? danke :) GLG, [[Benutzer:Silberstreif|''Si'lb'er's''''tr'ei'f' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Silberstreif|''Silber is more luxurious than gold]] Danke! Sieht suuper aus!Sternenschimmer 14:29, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wo ist dass wo ich einfügen muss?Sternenschimmer 14:30, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ps: könntest du das I would like a Star bitte in einem sichtbaren gold machen ? ??? Hi,Smaragd, ich wollte fragen warum du jetzt die siggis machst und Aki nicht mehr. Schneespur 14:22, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Okidoki, könntest du mir einen siggi machen? Schneespur 16:56, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Supa, also: *Farbe(Name): dunkel- bis mittelrot *Farbe(Spruch): mittelrot-hellgrau(weiß geht ja schlecht) *Spruch: ,,Ich hinterlasse Spuren..." *Schriftart: Naja, ich weis ja nicht, welche schriftarten es gibt. kannst du mir sagen wo ich das nachsehen kann? dann könnte ich dir dann sagen was ich nimm. Danke smaragd, dass du das machst :-D Schneespur 13:43, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich wollte nochmal fragen, wir man den siggi einfügt. Ich habs bis jetzt probiert, aber ich krigs nicht hin. Lg, Schnee 20:06, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hey Smaragdauge, danke für die siggi, aber ich habe gesehen das der spruch einfarbig ist... könntest du ihn dann rot machen, denn das gelb sieht man so schlecht... wäre ganz lieb von dir, ansonsten passt alles °-° LG Topas 11:49, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Das geht nicht..? schade naja dann mach ihn dunkler ;D Topas 11:55, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :OK mach ich...Dankeschön 12:02, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi Smaragt! Ich weiss jetzt komm ich auch noch daher und will ne Siggi....aber es wäre toll wenn du sie mir machst ^^ also hier hab ich ma alles zusammengeschrieben: Tini - Snowclaw + Lionheart for ever… Die Schrift ist in Lucida Handwriting geschrieben #0040FF - #00FFFF ß--- Der Satz #0000FF - #2E2EFE ß--- Der Name GGGGGGGGGGGGGLG 09:47, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Nochmal Signatur :D Hi Smaragd, erstmal sorry dass ich dir so viele Probleme bereite wegen meiner Signatur ... Aber Silberfluss hat mich angeschrieben und mich gefragt, ob ich bitte meine Signatur ändern kann, weil meine sehr ihrer ähnelt und da es sonst sein könnte, dass man sie verwechselt! Ich wollte also fragen, ob du die Farbe von meiner Siggi in hellgrau ändern könntest? Wenn ja, dann wäre ich dir sehr, sehr dankbar! LG!!! 18:30, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Character Art Hallo Smaragd, Ich wollte dich mal fragen,wo du das Malprogramm für die Character Arts herhast ? Bei mir funktioniert es nähmlich nicht. :( Jaaa...das wars^^. Tschüss.Und schon Danke im Voraus. :) LG 15:39, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi, smaragdauge! Ich wollte gerne wissen, wie man dass mit der Signatur macht, danke wenn du mir helfen kannst LG Benutzer: Bienenflügel Oh, Danke. Also die Farbe: Bienenflügel zuerst dunkelrot und dann immer heller und zum Schluss Gold und der spruch dunkelgold und dann auch immer heller Schriftart: Impact Spruch: Every drop is a flight Danke im Voraus Oh danke, es sieht einfach perfekt aus! Eine frage noch: wie signiere ich jetzt damit, muss ich etwas bestimmtes eingeben? Zu deinem Tipp: Danke für deinen Tipp, Tautropfen! Meistens mach ich das eh', ich hab' mir nur gedacht weil Jay nicht angemeldet ist und er vielleicht nicht mehr im Internet ist und dann die Nachricht nie erhält. ^^Buntschweif 12:05, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hey ^^ Manchmal klappt das mit dem aktualisieren nicht auf Anhieb, dann sollte man das einfach nochmal versuchen und oder im äußersten Fall bis zum nächsten Tag warten ^^ Erst, wenn es dann wirklich noch nicht geht, dann kann ein neues Bild hochgeladen werden, aber auch nur wenn einem Admin bescheid gegeben wird, damit der das alte Bild dann löscht. Außerdem wäre es ganz toll wenn du deine Bilder auch kategorisieren könntest, das macht auch so gut wie keiner hier, leider :/ - 14:15, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) SORRY! Sorry Smaragdauge! Mit den Namen hab ich's nicht so wirklich! Silberstreif hab ich auch schon mal mit Silberfluss verwechselt! SORRY! ^^Buntschweif 15:21, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hilfe tut mir leid aber ich hab das immer noch nicht verstanden mit dem siggi, sorry aber könntest du mir das noch mal erklären? LG Bienenflügel und irgendwie ist da jetzt ne andere siggi ich fand die erste besser, könntest du dir die noch mal angucken und bearbeiten? Danke, also ich war zuerst immer mit dem Ipad drin und dann einmal mit dem Pc. Aufm IPad war das Impact aber auf dem Pc irgendwie dick, welches siggi ist denn jetzt das richtige? achso, danke. den code hab ich noch nicht. Vielen dank für deine Mühe! Danke, das wede ich. Gimp Hi Smaragd. ich habe mir schon über 5 versionen von gimp runtergeladen, aber keine geht. danke trotzdem. :) LG 10:01, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hey ^^ Kein Problem, da das Wiki immer noch nicht aktualisiert (*wiki tret* xD)kannst du solange neue Bilder hochladen ^^ Wär aber ganz schön wenn du mir dann sagst welches das alte ist, damit ich das lösche ^^ (Du brauchst nicht alle fünf Minuten schreibn wenn du mehrere Bilder hast, dann kannst du auch erstmal sammeln und mir dann alle schreiben xD) Und das mit den 50 Bildern sehen wir nicht so eng, das ist nur ein ungefährer Wert, damit das nicht plötzlich mal 230 Bilder sind xD Momentan staut sich das etwas aber einige kann ich bald auch einfügen bzw ablehnen also lad deine Bilder dort ruhig rauf ^^ - 09:09, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Smaragdauge=) Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn du für mich auch eine Sigi machen würdest=) Hier meine angaben: *Grün verlaufend blau *Comic sans *Träume nicht dein Leben, lebe deinen Traum Vielen Dank=)<3 Ja hab ich =) Grasfell Signatur Hey Smaragtauge. Wie schaffst du das wen du signirst das das so schön bunt ist ?? LG ''Belle 4 09:43, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC)'' Signaturen Hey Greeny ^^ Ich wollte mit dir mal über die Signaturen reden, wenn du das nächste Mal in den Chat kommst ^^ Aki und mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass immer mehr User eine von dir verlangen, obwohl sie im Wiki noch gar nichts beigetragen haben ^^ Das soll sich jetzt ändern und deshalb bitte ich dich vorerst keine Siggis mehr für andere zu machen, da diese in Zukunft eine Art "Belohnung" für fleißige Helfer sein soll ^^ LG 10:06, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Smaragd, ich bin eine Freundin von Bienenflügel und ich check das Wiki nicht.Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich so ne Signatur bekomme. Falls du mir eine machst: Name: Morgentau Farbe: gelb-orange zu orange-rot Spruch: Go where your heart carry you Farbe für den Spruch: gelborange. Wär nett wenn du es machst! Lg Tau* Hi Smaragdauge, tut mir leid dich wieder darauf ansprechen zu müssen. Könntest du vielleicht die schriftart von meiner siggi ändern? Statt Impact hätte ich gerne Microsoft Sans Serif. Wenns nicht geht ist es auch ok. Danke noch mal. LG Biene 14:05, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Oh, danke. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar. Ja, ich richte es meiner Freundin aus. Trotzdem Danke Ich hab's Morgentau*, meiner Freundin, ausgerichtet soll ich's auch Grasfell sagen? Ps: Danke das du mir das machst! Biene 08:00, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Achso das wuste ich nicht!! Ich werde mich bei dir Melden. Weist du warum das so ist ?? LGBelle 4 16:29, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ps meine freundin Mondpfote ist auf dem Warrior cats erfindungswiki und hat da schon über 200 bearbeitungen gemacht kannst du das für sie machen?? Hallo Smaragdauge, ich wollte sie zwar selbst machen aber ich weiß nicht wie das geht. Ich habe schon über 200 Bearbeitungen. ^Das ist mir jetzt peinlich dich fragen zu müssen.^ Also naja falls du sie machen willst\kannst dann: Name: Honigtau Farbe: Rot bis orangegelb Spruch: Jay is flying Farbe vom Spruch orangegelb Schriftart: egal, wenn´s geht geschwungen.Danke Honey Rauchfell Meintest du mit sie ist gepunktet im CA-Dis., dass das Bild es ist oder dass sie so sein sollte? Buntschweif 18:19, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Steht dort nicht gefleckt? Buntschweif 06:45, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi <33 So hier ist Graupfote ^^ Hi Smaragd :). Wo sehe ich denn ob GIMP auf meinem Computer läuft??? Sry,dass ich so lange nicht geantwortet habe-unser Computer war kaputt (hatte nen Virus). LG 14:48, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) GIMP Ja, es steht unter Programme O.o 14:54, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) eben nicht, wenn ich es öffne steht da : "'gimp-2.6exe hat ein Problem festgestellt und muss beendet werden.'Falls sie ihre arbeit noch nicht gespeichert hatten, können Daten möglicherweise verloren gegangen sein.'Dieses Problem bitte auch an Microsoft berrichten.'Ein Problembericht, den sie uns senden können, wurde erstellt. Wir werden diesen Bericht vertraulich und anonym bearbeiten. Um zu sehen, welche Daten ihr Bericht enthält, klicken Sie hier. (Link)" Und dann kann ich auf "Problembericht senden" oder "Nicht senden" klicken. Ich hab beides schon probiert, funktioniert beides nicht. :( 15:16, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Schade :( 15:28, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ne, darüber gesprochen haben wir noch nicht, sollten wir aber mal demnächst ^^. Tautropfen 17:46, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hi Smara, ach die Frage ist überhaupt nicht dumm. Ich finds klasse, dass du was machen willst, ich will ja in den nächsten Tagen auch wieder mehr machen ^^. (Top!) Auf Mithilfe von Usern wie dir sind wir ja angewiesen. Du kannst also gern auf Rechtschreibung, Vollständigkeit, Links usw gucken. Durchstreichen weiß ich nicht so Recht. Durchsgestrichen wird nur, wenn sich mind. 3 erfahrene User (am besten welche die sich auch wirklich gut in Rechtschreibung usw. auskennen) den Text durchgelesen und keine Fehler mehr gefunden haben. Das wäre vllt auch ne Frage für den Adminrat, wer denn nun erfahrene Nutzer oder Leiter des Projekts (Rechtschreibung bzw. Artikel) sind. Wenn du weitere Fragen hast, kannst du mich gerne weiter anschreiben ^^. GLG 09:46, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) AVA Kommt spät, aber ich wollt mich bedanken xD der ava ist wirklich geil^^ - 16:49, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) CA Problem Hallo Smara, Ich wollte dich einmal fragen, wie Du diese weißen (hellen) Pixel innerhalb der Outlines wegbekommen hast, da man sie ja in deinen ersten Versuchen sieht und später nicht mehr? LG Leopardenschweif 00:19, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Smara(g)dauge, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir nicht auch eine Siggi machen konntest. (Ich würds ja selbst machen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie das geht. Also falls du es machst: Name: Honey Farbe: rot bis orangegelb Spruch: Jay is flying Farbe des Spruches: orangegelb Danke und LG Honigtau PS:Die Siggi kann ich doch dann in jedem Wiki benutzen, oder? Danke, danke. Die sieht echt super aus. Ich hab sie schon reingestellt du musst es mir nicht erklären. LG Oh, da steht Jay is '''fliying.Na, egal Das ich schon wusste, wie man es einfügt, stimmt nicht. Ich hatte einfach auf Mondpfotes Diskussionsseite geschaut, wie das geht, weil ich wusste, dass Starforce ihr letztens eine gemacht hat ;) . Danke nochmal, die Signatur ist echt total schön. LG Hallo Smaragd, du hast doch mal geschrieben, dass man in anderen Wikis diese Signatur auch benutzen kann wenn man irgendeinen Code benutzt. Ich will dir das auf gar keinen fall aufhalsen, vergiss es denk gar nicht dran. Ich wollte nur fragen wie dieser Code heißt und was man da genau machen muss, damit ich es evtl. selbst machen kann. LG Hallo Smara, Ich wollte dich Fragen, ob Ich jetzt auch eine Signatur bekommen kann. Falls Du sie mir machen könntest: Name: Leopardenschweif Farbe: Blau bis grau Schriftart (falls das geht): Edwardian, oder sowas in der Art wie Silber Spruch: Die Narben meiner Schwäche... (mit ...) Spruchfarbe: ein eher dunkles blau (dunkler als der 1. Buchstabe des Namens) Danke im Voraus für die Antwort und evtl. die Sig. LG Leopardenschweif 21:10, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Smara, ich möchte dich bitten keine Siggi für Leopardenschweif zu erstellen, da sie keine 200 sinnvollen (!) Bearbeitungen hat (nur knappe 10-20) LG 20:25, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Smara^^ Sorry, dass ich schon wieder darauf Hinweise, aber könntest du vielleicht, wenn du mal Zeit und Lust hast, meine Siggi ändern? Ich hätte gerne ne andere Schriftart und nen anderen Spruch. Schriftart: Microsoft Sans Serif Spruch: go, were your Heart carry you Danke im Voraus, LG Biene 14:23, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich glaube nicht, dass du Lust hast, mir in 8 Wikis die Siggi zu machen. Es ist für mich halt ein bisschen nervig, dass ich in jedem Wiki wenn ich die drei Tilde benutze dieses Ich kann warten, ich weiß nicht mal ob ich in den nächsten 4 Tagen da bin. Wir schreiben nämlich bald Deutsch und einen Tag später Latein. LG Honig Hallo, ich bins Feuerblitz. ich konnte mich aber nicht so nennen, gibts wahrscheinlich schon. wollte nur sagen, dass ich mich jetzt angemeldet hab. LG Wolfsfell 09:31, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freundesliste Hallo, darf ich dich in meine Freundesliste einfügen? Wolfsfell 12:00, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Darf ich auch? (PS:Ich weiß jetzt, wie man Siggis macht. :) Ich schreibs auf mein Profil. Yay, das ist toll!!!) LG Freundesliste Kann ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreiben?^^ 18:34, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freundesliste Okay, danke :) Wolfsfell 13:09, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Darf ich, wenn du willst, dich zu meinen Freunden schreiben? LG deine Danke! Du kannst mich auch zu deinen schreiben^^. LG deine Biene 11:48, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Smara, Ich hab ein Bild für Dich gemacht :3. Ursprünglich war es für Eis, aber Ich hab überlegt und mir gedacht, dass es für Dich vllt. eher passt ^-^. LG Leopardenschweif Siggi hi smara Wollt fragen ob du mir jettzt auch ne siggi machen kannst. ^^ Gewitterherz 16:37, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallöchen! ^^ Wenn du mir ne Siggi machen KANNST dann hätte ich es gerne so: Gewitter My heart is filled with storms... Bei meinem Namen hätte ich gerne einen Farbverlauf von grün zu gelb Schriftart: Georgia Bold Italic Hexcode für Spruch: #C8F926 Danke schon mal im Vorraus ^^ LG Gewitterherz 11:25, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hi smara Sry aber hatte den falschen spruch hingeschrieben. Er sollte eigentlich lauten: The sky is my kingdom and the clouds are my castles... Sorry ^^ Gewitterherz 15:12, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Heey, komm bidde mal wieda in den chat :* Heey Smara <3, komm bidde mal wieda in den Chat, ohne dir is es lw und alle vermissen dich :*. Büdde Büdde Büdde komm in den Chat. vermiss dich, hdl :* dein Mi Macho Falkele Falke de Falko 17:02, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke für die siggi! Die ist so HAMMER! *riesig freu* :D Gewitterherz 17:00, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Die ich weiß wie es geht. 17:13, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hey Sissi, hier ist dein Bild. Es ist nicht so gut wie die anderen.... naja, hoffentlich gefällt s dir achja, am besten wäre es, wenn du den hintergrund vom bild wegmachst, ich weiß net wie das geht xD 18:43, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey Smara (Darf ich dich so nennen? xD) Ich wollte fragen ob ich jetzt auch ne Siggi haben darf.Falls ja hier sind die Angaben: Die Schrift am liebsten Lucida Handwriting und die Farben und Spruch so: Der Name:Cookie Farbe:schwarz bis dunkelgrau Spruch:Music in my Heart Ich wäre dir dankbar wenn du es machen würdest. Keksauge 19:25, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Prinzessin Hey Smara, Ich hab da eine Frage wegen deinem Kommentar zu Prinzessin. Wie kann Ich nur die Farbe der Tigerung ändern? Und leider weiß Ich nicht genau, wie Ich helles Shading setze und dann so hinbekomme wie ihr ^^ :3. Wenn Du mir das erklären könntest wäre Ich dir sehr dankebar. LG Leopardenschweif Ich mach Musterungen (also auch die Tigerung) immer auf einen exrta Ebene ^^. Aber wenn ich Akis Tutorial anklicke kommt: Warnung: Dieser Dateityp kann böswilligen Programmcode enthalten. Durch das Herunterladen und Öffnen der Datei kann dein Computer beschädigt werden. <--- das kommt bei alles Tutorials außer dem für Narben, bei dem die einzelnen Schritte aufgezeichnet sind, und bei Taus sind ja die Videos. LG Leopardenschweif Bild Hier ein Bild: 09:16, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hier Geschenkezeit! 13:54, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC)[ Yay! Hey Smara! Ich hab das Problem gefunden, eig. muss ich Aki und Mond danken, da Mond Aki wegen ihrer Siggi, die sie auch in einem anderen Wiki haben will, angeschrieben. Aki hat ihr geantwortet, dass man eine Vorlage namens Nosubst braucht, hab diese erstellt und auf meinen Einstellungen geschaut, ob es funktioniert. Tut es wirklich! *freu* LG - 16:22, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Once again ^^ lucky you Hey Smara :) Hab wieder was für dich gemacht :D Hoffe es gefällt dir :3 LG - 19:08, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey ich wollte mal fragen wie du die signaturen machst? LG 07:10, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Für dich <333333333 Ein Bild für dich <33333 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ GLG Jacky Hey Aki hat gesagt sie macht keine signaturen mehr deshalb frage ich dich nochmal ^^ LG 16:16, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ok ich hoffe nur das wir uns auch im chat treffen :) 10:09, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Kannst du mir auch eine Siggi machen? *Farben: orange bis rot *Schriftart: Bullpen *Spruch und Farbe für diesen: Farbe: Hellorange Spruch: Why should I worry? Danke schonmal im vorraus, Korallenstern (Diskussion) 09:01, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Siggi :) Hii, Ich wollte mal fragen ob du mir so eine Siggi machen kannst? :) Farbe: Von Pink zu braun (geht das? :D) Name: Bramble Schriftart: vijaya (geht das? :D) Spruch: Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible Spruchfarbe: Pink hat sich scho erledigt :D lg 22:35, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Smara, Da ich und du anscheinend ja auch hier nicht mehr so aktiv sind wollt ich fragen ob du Facebook oder so hast, kannst dich ja einfach mal melden ;9! Schöne grüße Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 13:43, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ja ich weiß das ist nervig aber ich finde es echt schade wenn ich hier den Kontakt zu den alten Freunden verlieren würde .. :/ Character Art Hallo Smarad, möchte dich fragen, ob du noch Lust hast am Character Art teilzunehmen, weil einige Charaktere noch Versionen benötigen. Wir würden diese ansonsten für andere Zeichner freigeben. Solltest du mir binnen eines Monats nicht antworten, werden diese an andere Künstler freigegeben. LG 08:38, 6. Okt. 2015 (UTC)